


Unravel

by monochromeheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeheart/pseuds/monochromeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the daughter and potential heiress to the top entertainment company of the country. Clarke is hired to personally ensure her safety as well as the security of the company. Is Lexa truly who she portrays herself to be? Are Clarke's motives and intentions as pure she believes them to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

She laid sprawled out on the floor, her breaths coming in short stutters as she struggled to contain the nausea at the pits of her stomach. Mentally chastising herself for that mega burrito she had for lunch, she clamps her eyes shut in an attempt to halt the dizziness, only to open them to see at least ten _Octavias_ staring down at her, sharing the same concerned expression. Her stomach lurched.

 

“I can't handle one of you on any given day, much less a dozen babe”, Clarke whined as she snapped her eyes close once more.

 

Her best friend barked out in laughter. “Warned you against that burrito Clarkey, food before a workout is always a bad idea. But you’re too much of a sucker for cheap deals and Mexican food” Octavia teased as she plopped down unceremoniously next to Clarke on the mat, crossed legs draping across the blonde’s abdomen.

 

“Get your sweaty legs off me, you're pushing that burrito back up and I would like very much for it to stay where it’s supposed to be. It's times like these that I wonder why we’re friends” Clarke mutters, hands shoving weakly at her friend’s limbs.

 

"Aww, I know you love me too much to mean that, princess.” Octavia sing songs as she ruffles Clarke’s hair and plants a kiss on her cheeks, causing the blonde to mock gag as she rolls away from the black haired beauty.

 

Clarke first met Octavia when they were just trainees for one of the top private security companies in Polis, _The Arkers Inc._ They became roommates and instant friends. Five years later with multiple successful assignments under their belt, both had painstakingly built up not only a reputation for themselves as one of the best in their fields, but also a family in each other.

 

“Get over here you two!” Indra growled from the other end of the room, causing both to scramble to their feet, Clarke tripping over herself in the haste, knocking headfirst into Octavia in the process. “ _Imbeciles_ ” Indra swears silently under her breath and rolls her eyes at the sight.

 

To say Indra scared Clarke and Octavia shitless even after all the years under her mentorship would be an understatement. The general first took the two scrawny girls under her wing after observing their first few trainings, drawn to their unwavering fighting spirit. That woman was merciless in her trainings, assigning them punishing drills and relentless in her attacks during fight simulations, leaving their bodies wrecked after each session without fail. However, there was no denying the immense amount of respect both girls held for their mentor for pushing them to be their best and Indra herself addressed them as her seconds occasionally, which is as close as one can get as a show of approval and discrete term of endearment from Indra. She was a tough cookie to crack and both girls could attest to that.

 

Indra hands both Clarke and Octavia a crisp white envelope each as they come bounding to her, shoving at each other playfully.“Details of your next assignments are inside” She states simply.

 

Clarke squeaks in excitement, nausea forgotten in the rush of adrenaline and anticipation for yet another assignment. Octavia appears to share the same enthusiasm,openly expressing it by fist pumping the air and doing a little dance. It's been a few quiet months since the last major assignment, having been alternating between small assignments and training for maintenance, leaving both itching for action and a little bit more of a challenge in their career.

 

“Study the details and prepare accordingly. Always be wary, do not trust lightly. Be careful.” Indra clasps their forearms firmly, ones the girls return firmly with their own. Octavia nudges Clarke in the ribs, whispering delightedly “See, she secretly cares for us.” Clarke just smiles and rolls her eyes, slapping her friend in the shoulder.

 

“ _Clarke_ ” Clarke peers up and is startled to see Indra looking at her with barely concealed sympathy, a grim set to her lips. “Do not let your emotions rule you, do not allow it to tear you apart. Keep heed that Anya has her reasons for placing you in this particular assignment. Take care. You two.” Indra spares both of them a last glance before turning on her heels, leaving them utterly confused.

 

“What just happened? Are we in an alternate universe, because soft is as foreign a concept to the General’s demeanor as Chinese food is to my tastebuds” , Clarke shrugs at Octavia’s comment, being as clueless and baffled by Indra’s weird cautionary send off as the girl beside her.

 

Wordlessly, she tears open the envelope and pulls out the documents. As her eyes scan across the page and fall upon the bolded letters of the client’s name, her heart stops, grip unconsciously and painfully tightening around the documents in her hand. “Clarke?” The audible gasp she let out had Octavia halting her own actions of unsealing her envelope, causing her to peer curiously over Clarke’s shoulders at what had her best friend in such a shock.

**Grounder’s Entertainment Corporation**

" _Fuck"_  Octavia breathes out before she wraps and catches the falling blonde in her arms, sobs violently wracking her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke's history and connections to the company will be revealed slowly within the next few chapters. On a side note, Lexa will be introduced in the next chapter. All comments are appreciated, hope you give this story a chance:)


End file.
